


Baile padre e hija

by Janella



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I'm not shipping them, Parental - Freeform, Parental Tony, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, THIS IS PARENTAL, Tony Stark Feels, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janella/pseuds/Janella
Summary: No importaba que fuera miembro de los Vengadores, no importaba que hubiera sido alterada genéticamente, seguía siendo una adolescente que debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	Baile padre e hija

El baile padre e hija era la mas mágica experiencia que toda chica americana recordaba haber tenido cuando niña, a menos que hubieran ido a Disneyland, nada competía contra disneyland. Todas recordaban lo emocionadas que habían estado por vestirse elegantes, recordaban como se habían visto sus padres en traje, las canciones que habían sonado y en general todo lo emotivo de la noche; y por supuesto que Wanda sabia nada acerca de dicha experiencia.

No importaba que ella fuera Wanda Maximoff, alterada genéticamente, la Bruja Escarlata, miembro activa de los vengadores porque era tambien, y lamentablemente, una adolescente, y como todos los adolescentes debía ir a la escuela y hacer caso de sus obligaciones; aún las más absurdas, como la de asistir a la conmemoración de un evento al que no había asistido.

Usaba un largo vestido de noche, como indicaban la normas de vestimenta del evento, bastante sencillo, era de hombros caídos y tenía un escote que no le incomodaba del todo. A Wanda le gustaba y tenia pensado agradecerle al señor Stark por haberlo comprado para ella y a la señorita Pepper por escogerlo, porque sabía que Tony no hubiera elegido algo así ya que si el lo hubiera elegido estaría usando un cuello de tortuga. 

De hecho el vestido le gustaba tanto que incluso se tomó su tiempo para hacerse un recogido decente en el cabello que además dejara suelto unos mechones al frente. 

"Su tiempo" había sido bastante considerando lo poco que pretendía estar en el evento, al que había acudido en primer lugar por obligación. Aún recordaba como había exclamado con seguridad que no pensaba asistir cuando le contaron sobre dicho evento y la respuesta que le había dado la organizadora.

-Me temo- La profesora de orientación, quien organizaba el evento, miró a Wanda directamente de entre la multitud que escuchaba el anuncio del "aclamado" Baile Padre e Hija.- Que tendrás que ir, Wanda, ya que la asistencia será evaluada y valdrá un 20% de su calificación final en mi clase. 

Dicho sea de paso que aprobar la clase de orientación era indispensable para aprobar el año, y que perder un 20% de la calificación haría que Wanda no lo lograra, considerando que le había ido bastante mal debido a sus múltiples faltas. 

Suspiró antes de hablar. 

-Usted no entiende... Yo-¿como le decía con tacto que ella no tenía padre y que para qué iría a un baile padre e hija si no podría bailar?- Yo, ehm... Tengo algo que hacer ese día--

-Pues, señorita Maximoff, a menos que halla planificado un ataque y de paso salvar al mundo del mismo, tendrá que cancelar sus compromisos previos si no quiere perder el 20% de su calificación final.

Así fue como terminó yendo al "evento más esperado, para rememorar una de las más hermosas experiencias que una niña podía tener."

Y por su puesto, pasó toda la semana escuchando las historias de sus compañeras, de cómo habían bailado con sus padres, de que estos habían derramado lágrimas y ellas también, de como jamás olvidarían ese día y de cuán maravilloso sería volver a vivir la experiencia... Experiencia que Wanda jamás tuvo, primero porque era una tradición norteamericana y ella vivía en Sokovia, segundo porque su padre murió.

No podía evitar preguntarse como habría sido tener esa experiencia cuando tenia nueve años, se imaginaba a su padre en un traje negro, así como lo había visto en muy pocas ocasiones y en las fotos de la boda con su madre, su madre seguramente habría tomado mil fotos antes de que salieran de casa, y podía imaginarse a Pietro enfurruñado por no poder ir con ella. Y al llegar ella habría saltado emocionada por todo el lugar señalando las bonitas luces que colgaban del techo mientras arrastraba con ella a su padre hasta que el la cargara hasta la pista y ella se subiera en sus pies para "ser más alta" y entonces bailarían una canción lenta que quedaría en su memoria para siempre. 

Paseaba la mirada por el salón con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos húmedos cuando se detuvo en una de sus compañeras que bailaba con un chico a penas unos dos años mayor que ella y las lagrimas resbalaron por su rostro. Entre todas las historias que había escuchado esa semana había escuchado la de Betty Wright, su padre trabajaba para el ejército y había sido toda una sorpresa que se apareciera en el baile padre e hija que se había dado hacía ocho años, un encuentro emotivo que quedó grabado en la memoria de todos en la clase, y ya que su padre seguía trabajando para el ejercito ocho años después Betty bailaba con su hermano mayor.

Pero Wanda tampoco podía tener eso, su hermano había muerto en Sokovia un año atrás, aun recordaba el dolor que había sentido al saberlo muerto, dolor que aun no se había disipado.

Recordar lo que había pasado hacia un año era prácticamente torturarse a si misma y casi agradeció que sus recuerdos fueran interrumpidos por una voz que ya podía reconocer fácilmente.

-Parece que esta noche no soy el que mejor se ve, brujita- Tony Stark vestía un traje negro con un corbatín y una sonrisa en el rostro que se convirtió en una pequeña mueca cuando vio sus ojos las lágrimas que bajaban por su rostro.

-Señor Stark, ¿Qué hace aquí?- Preguntó luego de parpadear repetidas veces para eliminar las lágrimas e intentar eliminar el rastro que habían dejado en su rostro con sus manos.

Vio como Tony metía una de sus manos en su saco y sacaba un pañuelo para luego tendérselo a ella antes de contestar.

-Bueno, creí que era obvio pero al parecer no captaste la indirecta- Señaló a su corbatín y luego su vestido.

Estuvo a punto de decir que no entendía a qué se refería cuando noto que su corbatín era rojo, rojo como su vestido... Iban combinados, igual que todas las parejas que bailaban en la pista.

-Señor Stark...

-Está bien, Brujita, no importa que me hallas dejado plantado- Le dio una sonrisa que daba a entender que era un broma.- Pero de verdad creí que comprar tu vestido sería una buena indirecta.

Wanda hizo una mueca de arrepentimiento.

-Lo siento, pensé que lo hacía para que no me sintiera tan mal por tener que venir...Y salí de la torre lo más pronto posible para poder irme antes de este lugar.- Se abrazó a si misma cuando volvió a mirar a la pista.

-Lo sé, tranquila. Pero la próxima vez, que solo sean cinco minutos de retraso.-La señaló fingiendo seriedad y luego sonrió-Ahora, sé que no soy tan importante para ti y que de alguna forma tengo la culpa de que tu padre no esté aquí pero qué tal si tenemos ese baile.

Señaló la pista con su cabeza mientras le extendía su mano.

Ella lo miró, el señor Stark había estado cuidándola desde lo acontecido en Sokovia, ella vivía bajo su techo y a sus expensas. Sabía que a él no le importaba nada de eso, siempre velaba por su seguridad en las misiones, se había preocupado por su educación e incluso en las noches en que tenía pesadillas y despertaba a todos involuntariamente con sus visiones, él la despertaba con cariño, la escuchaba contarle su pesadilla, cuando se sentía capaz de contarla, o solo le contaba como había sido su día o alguna anecdota graciosa de Thor o el capitán y luego se quedaba hasta que volviera a dormirse.

Ella tomó su mano y lo guió a la pista.  
La combinación de la lenta melodía que sonaba y las tenues luces de color azul creaban un ambiente un tanto melancólico. Pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tony y cuando reposo su cabeza en su pecho se dio cuenta de que había encontrado el lugar perfecto para escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón.

Nunca se habría imaginado esa escena, hacía apenas un año quería asesinar a ese hombre, el hombre que en un año le demostró que tenía un inmenso corazón debajo de todo ese sarcasmo y narcisismo, el hombre que cálidamente posaba sus manos en su cintura y cuyo corazón latía lentamente y la tranquilizaba, quizás no fuera su padre pero se comportaba como uno y con el tiempo quizás ella comenzar a a verlo como tal... Despegó la cabeza del pecho del hombre para poder mirsrlo a la cara mientras hablaba.

-Hace tiempo que entendí que usted no tiene la culpa de lo que le pasó a mis padres. Y sí que es importante para mi, le agradezco mucho que esté aquí.

Volvió a posar la cabeza en su pecho y Tony Stark depositó un beso en su cabello antes de comenzar a mecerla al ritmo de la música.

**Author's Note:**

> Publicar aquí es muy fácil, antoja e.e 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
